


Hello Time Bomb

by coveryourheads



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, PWP, maybe crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveryourheads/pseuds/coveryourheads
Summary: Wade somehow multiplies into five and what is Peter to do?PWP. P0rn.





	Hello Time Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe dubious consent because Peter is just a bit sleepy. :P  
> This has no plot and no explanation as to how Wade multiplied/replicated.  
> It's purely porn. :P
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Title is from Matthew Good's 'Hello Time Bomb' - Original title for this fic is 'spideypoolsmut011' so, we get the 'song i'm listening to at post moment' title.)

Hello Time Bomb

 

****

Peter blinked rapidly, taking in the scene beyond the front door of his flat he just opened up.  The unusually rowdy knocking and pounding against his poor door had woken him up from a pleasant dream.  He was yawning widely, wiping away the tears from the corners of his eyes when he opened his door to greet the familiar figure.  Except it wasn’t.  Not exactly.  Technically.  His mouth dropped open again.

“How…?  Why…?  Wade…?!”  Peter stammered out.

“Help,” Wade said.

“Heya, hottie,” Wade said.

“Oooh, he’s so cute!” Wade said.

“Wipe that stupid look from your face, boy,” Wade said.

“Absolutely delicious looking,” Wade said.

“Stop,” Wade shouted.  “Please let me – us – in, Peter.  Let me explain.”

Peter, dumbfounded, stepped to the side to let Wade come in to his flat.  Four more Wades followed him, standing around in his little studio apartment.  Peter checked the hallway before shutting and locking his door, setting all the deadbolts and security chains in place – not that most of the bad guys who’d come for him or Deadpool wouldn’t be able to rip the door, maybe even the wall, down if necessary.  It just made him feel better.  He took a deep breath, walked into the small kitchen nook for a bottle of water.  He sucked down all the liquid.  He took another deep breath and turned around, facing the five Deadpools standing about in his small flat.

The one in the middle, who had spoken first, looked and felt most like the Wade he knew, even in the suit.  The second one was a bit taller, bulkier at the shoulders with his waist tapering down to slim, thick thighs and bulging muscles apparent even under the suit.  Peter narrowed his eyes at that one, wondering where on earth and how he seemed so familiar.  Wade-2 winked at him.  The third one (Wade-3) was smaller and narrower, with Peter’s build rather than Wade’s.  He had his hands folded, his cheek against them, sending him floating cartoon hearts from his eyes.  Wade-4 was the same height as Wade but heavy-set, thicker, with a rotund torso.  The last Wade made Peter’s skin tingle and raised hairs.  A playfully sinister aura came from that one but didn’t quite set off his Spidey-senses.  Peter didn’t know what to do with that one.

Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest, raised a brow.  Explain.

Wade-1 gulped.  He raised both of his hands.

“It wasn’t _me_ who did this.  It was…  I was fighting and then suddenly these sparkly, tickly, electricity, kind of _energy_ wrapped around me and I blacked out.  When I finally woke up, it was…  Us.  I don’t know!  I didn’t even see who did this to me—us!  You’ve _got_ to help me, Peter!”

Peter rubbed his temples.

“Okay…  Okay.  I…  Think.  We need to.  Call Tony or Bruce.  Or Reed.  Or Xavier.  Anyone.  Someone.  The NYPD!  Christ, Wade!  You can’t just—” Peter threw his hands into the air.  “This is impossible!”

“I know!!”  Other Wades all agreed vocally.

Peter scratched his head.  It only reminded him of the patrol he’d finished not a few hours ago.  He had scratches on his cheek and head, deep enough to bleed a bit but not enough for stitches.  They itched when healing so quickly.  Peter felt exhausted and his brain did not want to cooperate.  Best to sleep on it.

“I need some sleep, Wade.  I just…  I can’t right now.  I need to go to bed.”

All the Wades pouted.  Except Wade-5, who smirked under his mask.  He said, “That sounds like a fascinating idea.  Doesn’t it?”

“I didn’t mean with you—guys—in it with me!”

The Wades surrounded Peter on his way to his mattress.

“Cut it out.  Look.  You guys can stay, sleep, eat, whatever, but I need my rest.”

Wade-3 put a gentle hand on Peter’s upper arm, rubbing up and down soothingly.  “Are you tired, Petey?  You should let me take care of you.”

Peter gulped.  It actually felt nice.  Wade always felt nice.  Peter liked his hugs and soft touches and kisses and his warmth.

He felt the hard, round belly against his back, pressing in close.  “We’ll take real good care of you, boy,” Wade-4 said.

“Wade,” Peter whimpered.  He remembered the nice dream he’d been having before being rudely woken up.  One where Wade had him on his hands and knees, spanking him while he begged _daddy_ to please, please, fuck him…

Wade-2 stood in front of him now, his too sculpted pecs in his face, smelling like the wind and grass and summer, with heat radiating from his perfect body.  Peter was too used to Wade’s skin, scented with gun powder and faintly of blood, leather and metal, mixed with this sickly-sweet scent reminding him of cotton candy frosting.  He felt too distant and perfect to be…  Wade.  Even so, Peter’s mouth watered at the impossible proportions.  His hands rose to run over those pecs, sliding down to the slim waist.

His hand was captured, and he found himself cupping a hard cock.  A hard cock attached to Wade-5.  The hard cock pressed against his palm, trying to stretch against the hard material of his suit.

“What do you say, Petey,” Wade-5 whispered into his ear.  “Did you ever dream of it?”

“Wha—Unn – No…  Haaahhh…  Ahhh—Wade that, that, tickles—Wade…” Peter leaned his head back, pressing into the rounded chest and stomach of Wade-4, who wrapped his meaty arms and fingers around Peter’s middle, running them up and down.  “Dream…  Of what?”

Peter felt incoherent.  Wade-2 was on his knees now, his fingers pulling at Peter’s pajama bottoms, lips tracing the semi under the fabric, teasing him.  Wade-3 was licking his ear, nipping his neck while nimble fingers circled his nipple, hardening it.  Peter moaned from the sensation of being touched.  Wade was suddenly in front of his eyes, mask torn off, suit unzipped and looking pissed off and aroused at the same time.

“Being fucked by multiple guys,” Wade-5 supplied for him, pulling attention back to the conversation in the air.

His pajamas and underwear were pulled down to expose his dick, his shirt pulled up to reveal his stomach.  He wasn’t sure which one of the Wades were groping his ass but oh, that felt good.  Really good.

Peter shook his head.  “No.  I don’t want to be—Oh, oh, Wade, I—fucked… By multiple, oh, god!  Guys!”

Wade-5 was biting his skin, sharp teeth and stinging pinches over the sensitive parts at his neck, shoulder, his side.  Wade-3 gave him gentle kisses and soft, soothing touches.  Wade-2 teased his uncovered cock, licking the length and nipping the head, tonguing the slit and doing it all over again.  And was that…?

“Oh my…  Wade!”

Hardness teased against his ass.  Wade’s dick was pretty big, but Peter didn’t remember Wade being _this_ big.  Peter moaned, involuntarily, at all the sensations he was being assaulted with.

“Do you want this, Pete?”  Wade asked.  He leaned in against his face.  “Peter?”

“Yes,” Peter whined out.  “I want!”

Wade kissed his mouth.  Peter sucked at his lips.  Wade pulled back, hands cupping his cheeks.  Peter blinked, confused and so aroused.

“Tell me.”

“I want…” A moan slid out of his throat.  Peter forced himself to still, willing all of his focus on Wade’s eyes.  “I don’t know how, or why, this happened, Wade, but, fuck, I love you.  You’re you and…  All of you are you and…  I want to fuck you like this and…  God!  Fuck me, Wade!  Wades!”

Wade kissed him, deeply, demanding more.  Peter held on.  A hand was felt here, a tongue lapping his skin there.  He felt like he was suffocating from the kiss, the lack of proper breath and all the heat surrounding him.  Next, when he came to, he realized all the Wades were naked.  His pajamas and underpants were yanked down to his ankles, so he stepped out of the tangle and kicked them away.  He pulled his sleeping shirt from his torso.

Peter didn’t know exactly what he wanted to do.  At the same time, he wanted to do all of it.  He licked his lips and said, “I want to suck your cocks.”

Thick fingers tangled into his hair, pulling his head back.  Peter winced at the pull, but it was only for attention.  Wade-4 looked bigger and broader in the nude, covered in thick hair on his arms, chest, the round stomach, his jutting cock under thick heavy bush.  Peter called him ‘Bear’ in his head.  Real Wade had no hair on his body, not that Peter ever minded.  While Peter sometimes had a very minor thing for bears for wanking sessions when Wade was unavailable for the evening, he loved Wade’s physique.  Wade-4 commanded in a thick voice, “What do you say, boy, when you want something?”

Peter shivered.

“Please.”

“Please, what, boy?”

Peter gulped, saliva pooling in his mouth.

“Please let me suck your cocks,” Peter moaned.  “ _Daddy_.”

Peter was set on his knees.  He didn’t hesitate to take Wade-4’s elongated, thickened, throbbing cock into his mouth, sucking on the flesh eagerly.  The fingers remained in his hair, guiding him back and forth, pressing him deeper.  Peter choked himself on the huge cock, diving back in after a breath, fucking his mouth over the cock again.  He reached around, searching for the other Wade’s.  A hard cock was found in one hand, another thrust against his other.  Peter bobbed his head, opening his slobbering mouth wider, sticking his tongue out.  Wade-4 fucked his cock in and out of his mouth, grunting.  Peter worked his fingers around the two cocks he was fisting.  There was a cockhead pressed against his cheek, smearing wetness on his skin, rubbing the underside of his hard cock and his balls against Peter’s stretched cheek.  Peter groaned at the feelings, more saliva dripping out of his mouth.

Fingers touched him all over, lips and tongues running against his skin.  Wade never had problems lifting and placing Peter’s body to his liking.  Five Wades were having an easier time at arranging Peter’s limbs to their likings.

The thick cock was replaced by another.  Peter opened his eyes into narrow slits, staring up at Wade-2.  His cock was longer but less in girth than Wade.  What surprised Peter was this Wade had smooth skin and a full head of light brown hair.  The sound of surprise was muffled against the cock fucking his mouth.  He was also surprised that he was straddling Wade-4’s waist, legs spread out widely.  Wade-3 and Wade were kneeling at his sides, their cocks in Peter’s fists, rocking into them.  Only Wade-2 had smooth skin, not that Peter wanted that of Wade.  It was nice, though, because Peter had seen photos and Wade felt self-conscious about his appearance a lot of the times.  Peter raised his hand for Wade, cupping his jaw.  He pulled away from the cock, diving in to kiss Wade’s mouth, running his palm over the bumpy, marred, hot skin, hoping the gesture was enough to remind Wade that he loved him no matter what he looked like.

Peter’s mouth was yanked away.  He only had half a second to smile at Wade, before a cock was sunk into his mouth.  Peter sucked eagerly.  He reached down behind him, grabbing Wade-4’s enormous cock.  It was still wet with his saliva and he could slide his fist up and down smoothly.

“Peter you look so beautiful, taking all the cocks.”

“Yeah, keep sucking that.  You know you like it.”

“Suck harder on that cock, boy.  Like a come hungry little whore you are.”

“Oh, Peter…”

Peter wiggled his bottom.  His own cock, which had been neglected all this while, he rubbed against Wade-4’s round, hairy tummy.  He sucked harder, working his face up and down the length, his fists.  He _was_ hungry.  Hungry for more.

His senses registered the familiar sweet scent of lubrication, the slippery cool touch over his asshole.  He was certain it was only a fingertip nudging at his hole.  Every time he cursed his quick healing.  Sometimes, he wanted his hole to stay loose, so Wade could just slip right back in.

“I love how tight you are.”

Then Wade would say something like that and make Peter groan and clench around the invading finger.

“I think he wants two cocks in his mouth.”

Peter was pretty sure it was Wade-5 who said that.  He wasn’t sure if it were possible, but he tried, filling his mouth with two thick cockheads, swirling his tongue over each, licking and sucking the best he could.

“Ooh, Babyboy,” Wade-3 cooed against his ear, “You look so hot, so sweet, taking two cocks in your mouth, in your hands.”

“I think he wants one in his tight, wet _cunt_ , don’t you, boy?”

Peter trembled, thrusting his hips forwards and back, the finger, now two, or maybe three, stretching him as he fucked himself on them.  His grip tightened around the cocks, lips stretching impossibly wider around the two cocks in his mouth.

“Do you _need_ a cock in your _cunt_ , boy?”

Peter shouted, the sound muffled against the cockheads, as he came.  He shivered.  Wade-3 milked his cock for him, scooping up his semen from Wade-4’s stomach.  All the cocks pulled away from his mouth and hands, making Peter wince at the emptiness.  More wetness was pressed against his hole and Peter realized it was his own semen.  Fingers shoved the globs in as his asshole clenched and tightened against the invasion, seeking more.  Then a wider flesh sought entrance.  Peter’s body tensed on its own, even as his brain told it to relax.

“I want to hear you beg, boy.”

Peter whimpered, pressing his bottom down.

A palm thwapped his ass cheek.  Peter yelped at the sting.

“Beg.”

“Ooh, Peter…”

“Show us your _cunt_ , baby.”

Peter moved a bit sluggishly, earning him another spank.  He lifted his ass, hands pulling his cheeks apart to show the Wades gathered around him his impatient asshole, squeezing at nothing, leaking the drops of lube and semen, wanting to be filled with something.  Anything.

“Please.  Wade…  _Daddy_ …  My ass—” Peter groaned.  “My _cunt_ wants—needs—your cock, please, to fill it.  I’m so empty, Wade, please.  Fuck me…”

It was dizzying, being pushed and shoved and fucked.  Peter mouth parted, a long sound of pleasure escaping as the too big, hard cock nudged its way in, widening his stretched hole.  Peter found his mouth filled again, Wade standing over him, fingers tight in his hair as his leisurely fucked his wet, sore mouth.  It took what felt like minutes for the length to fill him completely.  Then his hole was being fucked, hard strong thrusts thudding against his thighs.  Peter groaned, loving it.  His hands were filled again.  It took an enormous amount of focus to keep his balance, fists working quickly over two lovely cocks, bouncing on the huge cock fucking his asshole, and sucking, licking and working his mouth around the familiar cock.

“Think he can take another in his hole?”

Peter was only mildly annoyed and wondered for a second on Wade-5’s fascination with double penetration.  But he found himself moaning, squeezing harder, when another blunt cockhead nudged against his hole.

Other Wades seemed to vocally agree that Peter indeed could take another.  A palm slapped his ass cheek, hard, making Peter jump.  Then his body let go.  His hole was struggling to accommodate another thick cock, but clutching, greedy for it.

Wade-4 groaned, “Oh, his cunt is hungry for a second cock.  So wet.  Tight!”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Wade-5 agreed.  He embraced Peter’s middle tightly, running his palms up and down.  “Relax, Babyboy, let me in.  That’s it… Ooh, that’s it.”

The other Wades praised him, with various endearments and encouragements.  Peter could only shiver around feeling two cocks inside him, fucking him wide open.  Wade pulled his cock out, making him look up at him.

“Peter, you are so beautiful right now.”

“Wade…  Wade!  That!  Thathatthatthatthatmy—”

“Oh, Peter, you’re my dream come true.”

Wade leaned down, kissing his mouth, sucking on his swollen lips and wet tongue.  The two cocks sliding in and out assaulted his prostate glands and Peter screamed, tears streaming out of his eyes, body quivering uncontrollably.  A mouth wrapped around his cock, stroking and sucking heatedly and Peter orgasmed.  Hard.  Long.

Heat filled him, deep inside.  Peter groaned at it.

Wades praised him, letting him spread out over the mattress.  Peter let his tired limb be arranged.

“Just a bit more, Peter.  Think you can take a bit more?”

Peter answered yes and managed to remain awake and aware, as all the Wades took turns fucking his asshole.  Each were sweet to him, kissing him as they fucked his ass hard but quick.  Peter laughed as the fourth cock entered him—Wade-2, he thought—with a loud squelch.  He leaned back into the hard muscles, strong hips and thighs slapping against his ass cheeks. 

When he just couldn’t stay awake any longer, he yawned against his hand.  Wades noticed and put him under the sheets, wrapping him up in the thick duvet, gathering him into their arms.  Peter giggled, sated and loose limbed.

“Too much…  Come in my…  Ass…” Peter moaned at the slipperiness between his thighs.  It was uncomfortable yet pleasant.  “I love you, Wade.”

“I love you, Peter.”  Peter was kissed.  “Good night, Peter.”

 

 

Peter woke up the next day, sore and sticky, with an equally sticky and hot Wade wrapped around him.  Wade.  Singular.  Peter looked around again, but there was only one Wade.  Even the discarded red and black uniform on the floor.  One.

Peter stared at Wade’s sleeping face.  It was his Wade.  His.

Maybe it was a wild dream.  Perhaps it was possible to replicate somehow and merge back into one being.  Peter snuggled closer to Wade’s sleeping form, wrapping an arm around his wide torso.  One or two or five or a thousand…  Wade was Wade and if he could wake up like this in his arms, Peter felt content.  His eyes slid shut as he drifted back into sleep, listening to Wade’s steady heartbeats and breathing, the scent of gunpowder, blood, leather and metals, and sweet sugar confections…


End file.
